Let me get a little more rest
by kissingdontlast
Summary: Zack x Cloud / Events the night of Nibelheim in Crisis Core without spoilers / I filched Cloud's last line directly from the game itself. 8D /shot. Actually, that line was what prompted the whole ficlet.


Zack woke up abruptly. There was no rhyme or reason as to why he'd woken up - no dreams, nothing. Just a sudden jolt of wakefulness. With a frown, Zack swung his legs over the side of the bed while sitting up, running his fingers through his bed hair.

"Nightmare?" Cloud asked from the next bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, Cloud turned to examine his superior.

Zack squinted at Cloud. "Why are _you_ still awake?"

Cloud laughed a little, sounding strained. "You've only been sleeping for half an hour."

Still not quite there, Zack yawned. "Where are we?"

"Nibelheim." Looking down for a few moments, Cloud read the last line of the chapter before dog-earing the copy of LOVELESS he was reading.

LOVELESS. Zack stared at the book with something akin to extremely strong loathing. He liked poetry, but he was getting sick of that book. "Why are you reading that crap?"

"It's your copy," Cloud responded mildly, "and it keeps my mind off..." The word "today" hung in the air like a bad stench. The thoughts of the day crept back into Zack mind. Genesis. Sephiroth. Jenova. Zack didn't want to think about it and decided to focus on the here and now instead.

Cloud was doing his best to push what was bothering him aside. Zack intended to do the same.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?" Inquiring politely, Cloud pointed to the shoulder plates Zack was wearing.

"Now that you mention it..." Zack grinned ruefully as he began to stretch.

Armor, while useful in battle, was not a suitable thing to sleep in. Shoulders aching, Zack began to remove articles of clothing, intending on sleeping in his boxers.

_Note to self,_ Zack thought as the armor was set aside, _remove armor before sleeping._

He glanced over at Cloud, who was now sitting on the side of the bed looking slightly morose. Even Cloud had changed into something more comfortable, and was now wearing a pair of shorts and a slim-fit singlet. For a few seconds, Zack watched Cloud for a moment. The kid was pretty fit and was easy on the eyes. Those lips looked soft and he wondered how they would feel-

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Zack mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking? Aerith was waiting for him back in Midgar. And - Cloud was suddenly in his face. Reacting immediately, Zack pushed Cloud away.

Cloud landed with a muffled sound on the other bed. About to apologize, Zack opened his mouth, only to be cut off by Cloud. "Are you okay?"

"Uhm," Zack croaked out, acutely aware of Cloud's body, "I will be." _After I take a cold shower._

Cloud instead moved to sit next to Zack on the bed. "You don't sound okay."

Slumping, Zack tried not to laugh at himself. Glad that his clothes were on his lap to hide his erection, he tried to gesture to Cloud to go away. Cloud drew closer, placed his hand on Zack's shoulder.

"Is everything going to be alright?" There were two ways of interpreting that question, so Zack went for the one he hoped Cloud was asking.

"Of course everything is going to be alright. Sephiroth will come to," Zack grimaced when he caught a whiff of Cloud's deodorant and felt light headed. "Cloud give me some space please?"

The next few second seemed to freeze. There were lips firmly pressed against his while a hand clumsily found its way around his neck. When Cloud finally drew back, Zack was left speechless. Staring at Cloud, he blinked, unsure of what to do.

"S-Sorry," muttering, Cloud began to move away from Zack.

A hand wrapped around Cloud's wrist, pulling the man back. With surprise, Cloud turned to look at Zack, who tugged him onto his bed and fiercely kissed him back.

Cloud seemed to be grinning and Zack didn't care, feeling soft lips parting under his. On his back, Cloud reached up for Zack. Nuzzling against Cloud's neck, Zack's breath caught as Cloud's hands drifted lower.

--

Morning came too soon.

"Time to go!" Zack hovered over Cloud. Blurrily, Cloud stared up at his superior. Last night had been lost in a haze and bemoaning his lack of sleep would do little to get them back. Rather bitterly, Cloud wondered how Zack could be so awake after last night.

"Let me get a little more rest..." Cloud groaned, body aching all over.

Zack grinned and left to grab their breakfast from downstairs.


End file.
